highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Issei Hyoudou
'Hyoudou Issei '(兵藤 一誠) is perverted male protagonist of this series. He live with his parent and currently student of Komaou Private Academy High School. His first girlfriend suddenly kills him, but Rias saves him and brings him back to life as a devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank is "Pawn" and his power as a devil rank at the bottom so far, but on his left arm he wields the Sacred Gear, Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. He works hard day and night for the sake of his master and the highest ranking devil, Rias. His goal is to one day rise in rank into a high class devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem. Personality Despite the fact that he is a pervert, he attracts numerous girls around him: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Zenovia, Irina and Ravel. This is due to him wanting to protect and help them despite almost dying in the hands of his opponents. He is oblivious to the girls around him being in love with him. Combat Abilities His Sacred Gear is Boost Gear, One of the 13 Longinus, where one of the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor resides thet has the power to kill a God. HIs Sacred Gear ability is to double his power in every 10 seconds his sub ability can trafer the multiplied power to a being or object which make him great in terms of support. Due to his training in underworld with former Dragon King Taninim he gain a great stamina that he can use when he achieved balance breaker, during his fight with Kuroka(Koneko's Sister) he gain balance breaker after poking Rias Breast.After Issei defeated Diodora and going to Asia to save, In the time Shalba Beelzebub appeared Asia suddenly vanish which make Issei went into despair that trigger the negated emotions inside the Boost Gear that activate the Juggernaut Drive causes him to Shalba but loses 99% has 100 years to live only but is having a treatment to recover his lost life span by Koneko using senjutsu. As he is having a treatment on of the Mauo, Beelzebub who invented the evil piece system remodeled Issei's piece where he can use promotion any time. By using his promotion he is able to use knight, rook, bishop, and achieve Illegal Trianna that makes Issei's Balance Breaker Armor change to other forms using promotion. In Knight Form he can achieved a enormous speed that surpasses Sairaorg speed but make his armor thin where it has low defence , In Rook Form he can achieved a massive power and defence but has a low speed because of its massive armor, In Bishop Form he achived a enormous magical energy in where he applies it in the two canons in his armor's back but it takes time to charged, this forms has a power of ultimate-class and later in volume 10 he achieves True Queen that has equal power of Juggernaut Drive that surpasses the ability of the other three forms in speed,power,defence and magic capabilities. Gallery Issei Profile.png Ep-4-54.jpg Capture.png Hiyoudu Issei 5.JPG Boosted Gear.JPG High School DxD - 05 - Large 35.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 37.jpg Longingus.png Scail mail knight.jpg Scail mail.jpg Scail mail bishop.jpg Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Pawn